


Betrayal

by DisharmonicVoices



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Griffin said the bruises looked like hand prints, I'm not sorry for this, M/M, MAJOR SPOILER WARNING, This fic pertains spoilers for episode 25 and 26 of The Adventure Zoen Amnesty, actually it gets pretty gay, and guess what I thought about, oops! all angst!, seriously don't read if you arent caught up, some allusions to gayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisharmonicVoices/pseuds/DisharmonicVoices
Summary: Ned and Boyd reunite in a hotel room, but Ned seems a little, off. Nothing reminiscing about the old days can't fix! Or, can't it?-Again, this fic contains spoilers up to episode 25 and episode 26 of The Adventure Zone; Amnesty. No archive warnings cause I don't want to give away what happens





	Betrayal

Three knocks rattled a hotel door, The visitor standing outside, less than pleased to be there, coughed a little and then cleared his throat. 

“Mosche? Open up. I got the damn thing.” 

A smirk pulled at the lips of Boyd Mosche as he adjusted his jacket and stepped up to the door. He took a moment to check the peephole, just to make sure Ned was alone. He was, he stood by himself scowling at a bag that was tucked under his arm. No doubt the sculpture was hidden neatly away inside. He gleefully swung the door open, one arm outstretched. 

“‘Ello, old friend.” He set his outstretched hand atop Ned’s shoulder, “Why don’t you come in? These days I prefer carrying out my business in private. Besides.” He made a motion with his shoulder, alerting Ned Chicane’s attention to the security camera at the end of the hallway. 

Boyd walked backwards into the hotel room until he hit the bed, where he plopped down. Ned entered after him, shutting the door and locking the hatch. He turned back to face his old partner, sitting with that damned shit-eating grin and expectant look. 

“Let’s just get this over with. I want my-”

“I know, I know. You’ll have everything back, I swear.” Boyd produced a key, Ned wasn’t entirely sure where he had taken it from, and held it between two fingers. “Bank deposit box number 454.” 

Ned sighed, grumbling as he spoke, “always have to make things more difficult than they need to be, eh Mosche?”

Boyd gave a chuckle, setting his hand back down on the bed. “What, did you expect me to haul your entire sideshow into a hotel room?”

“It isn’t a sideshow! The Cryptonimaca is so much more than that. Plus, you have all my other shit!” Ned spoke, hands moving to his hips.

“Right, right, excuse me. Now, Ned, just give me Shade Tree and I’ll let you on your way.” Boyd leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees and chin resting in his hands. “Besides, the sooner you have your  _ museum _ back perhaps, the sooner we could reconnect? I’d hate to leave off on another sour note. Perhaps we could just, go for a good ol’ fashioned ride around in that truck of yours, like old times.”

Ned sighed, shoulders slumping forward, setting his bag lightly on the ground. A smile pulled at his lips as he sat next to Boyd, his knees popping as he moved.

“Y’know old friend, I think I’d really like that.” He looked at Boyd, and their eyes met for a moment before they both looked away from each other again. “Like old times. It was a bit nicer back then, huh?” 

“You and I against the world, pulling every small job we could. And all that time on the road. We used to be so close.” Boyd’s fists tightened, as did his eyes as he closed them. He hated being like this in front of anyone, even if it was Ned “gentle lover” Chicane.

“Yeah, it sure was nice. Y’know, I miss those days a lot. But, we’ve both, we’ve changed, Boyd. Do you, d’you really think things could be like, like back then?” 

A grin pulled again at Boyd’s lips, and he pulled himself back up, fingers curling around Ned’s scarf to drag him closer. “Why don’t we find out?” This  _ was _ like the old times. Boyd teasing Ned from the passenger seat of the car until Ned pulled over on the side of the road. 

Time was moving slower as the two men drew closer, Boyd had Ned by the scarf, one of them closed his eyes, and the other became stoic and cold.

A hand wrapped around Boyd’s neck. His eyes shot open in surprise, and then he bit his lip and spoke in a low, teasing tone. “Usually this doesn’t happen until gah-!” His voice was cut off by Ned’s other hand that shot up to his neck, and squeezed hard. His body was pushed down into the mattress, Ned grunting as he got over top of him. Boyd struggled, tears falling from his eyes as he tried to kick and grab at Ned’s hands. He knew Ned was strong, he was always more of the muscle of the two of them, but he never remembered him being quite  _ this _ strong. This was different. This was wrong. Ned had never done anything like this. Why was he acting like this, why would he be doing this? How could he do it? Boyd’s heart ached as through his tears he saw Ned’s face, a blank expression emphasized by cold, dark eyes. He held Boyd down as if he meant nothing to him. All those years, everything they did and went through, was it all really nothing? Was it worth it to kill him?

But Boyd could hardly think anymore. He scratched at Ned’s hand as he struggled more and more to stay awake, fighting his body’s urge to slip into the darkness.

Ned adjusted the grip he had with his left hand, and through this Boyd was able to catch a slight breath, and choke out a single word through clenched teeth.

_ “Why?” _

With one last hard squeeze, Boyd’s life faded to black. Though his body was unmoving, it would take several more minutes for the job to be complete. 

The abomination pulled its hands from the body, a bruises in the shape of handprints were already blooming on the still warm skin. It raised its hand up over its mouth as it coughed, a sickly red liquid coated its palm and it wiped the substance onto Boyd as it grabbed his body with ease, and tucked him into the closet. 

Wordlessly, it snatched the deposit box key from the bed and tucked it into the constructed pocket of the dark parka it was dressed in. It picked up the bag it had dropped on the floor and tore a rift open in the space in front of it. It took a moment to look in the mirror, and readjust the scarf that was tied around its neck. 

_ Bank deposit box number 454.  _

It’s work here, for now, was done. Almost everything was in place. Just a few more scores to settle, and some property to relocate. It’s job here in the hotel was done, for now at least. It smirked to itself in the mirror, and cleared its throat again. “This will all be over soon.”


End file.
